Never Let Me Go
by mdv
Summary: They were friends. Can they be more?


Summary: Over the years they became friends, can they be more

Summary: Over the years they became friends, can they be more?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A young blonde woman expertly leaped her way across the rooftops to head to her secret place or so she liked to think of it as. A small smile tugged at her lips when she spotted him leaning against the tree acting nonchalant which turned into a full-blown grin by the time she reached him. When he opened an eye to stare at her, she burst into a giggle fit.

"What?" He snapped irritation flickering in his eyes turning it dark, smoky that made saliva pool at the back of her mouth.

"Why, nothing Sasuke-kun. Maybe it's the fact that you look so hot standing there. _Alone._ " She whispered sensually, biting her lip and staring at him through her lashes. He merely rolled his eyes.

"Hn. Whatever."

"You're no fun at all!" Pouting she slid to the floor and watched him follow her. "You know Sasuke, men have something called _hormones._ Ever heard of that? Gee, quit glaring at me like that! I _know_, you don't have to tell me. The rumours _are_ true. You _are_ gay!" When he started to squirm and refused to meet her eyes she let out a long roll of laughter. Her laugh circled them and disrupted the peaceful silence that engulfed them just a while ago. Just as abruptly as it started, it stopped. This time the silence that settled over them was uncomfortable, unnerving even.

She scooted a little closer to him. It was getting more chilly as the minutes rolled was it not? 'Just a little more.' She couldn't stop the blush from exploding on her cheeks when he turned to look at her. Her blush intensified when their noses accidentally brushed. Slowly her gaze travelled to his lips and the burning desire to kiss him overwhelmed her. Ever so slowly, she tilted her face up towards his and brushed a soft kiss to his lips. But, she didn't, _couldn't_, pull away like she intended to. He was gripping her hips as though she would fade away soon and she clutched at him just as desperately. He pressed for more, she poured out even more. She savoured him, the taste of him, the very essence of him. He devoured her, her heart, her soul. She was soaring higher than she had ever done before.

'No. This is wrong. _Sakura_…' She tore her lips away pulled away leaving both of them gasping for air. He stared at her and watched beyond shocked as tears of hurt and rage pooled in her eyes. Wasn't this what she _wanted?_ He knew _he_ wanted it. "Ino..." He trailed off when the tears spilled over.

"Stop – _Don't_ say anything. I'm _not_ Sakura. I'll _never_ be Sakura. I'm _not_ a damn replacement. I will _not_ be a fucking second place!" He watched as she spun around and ran away, away from him while her heart-wrenching sobs echoed back at him.

'Ino…' Was this what she thought? That he wanted her, _used _her as a replacement for Sakura?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The more Ino thought about her outburst, the sillier she felt. Wasn't she the one who initiated everything? 'Sasuke probably thinks I'm crazy.' she laughed humourlessly. He had been avoiding her all week long. And that was enough to tell her she had been right. But it didn't hurt any less. Sighing she went to prepare for the upcoming party at the Hyuuga household today. She smiled slightly thinking about Kiba and Hinata. They did make a very cute couple. She always knew they would end up together hadn't she?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on, teme! It will be fun! Sakura-chan will kill me if I'm late!" Naruto yelled dragging his best friend out of bed.

"Damn Naruto." Sasuke really didn't want to go to the dance mainly because Ino would be there and he didn't think he could face her after seeing her cry. The image never seemed to leave him alone, always lingering in the back of his mind. He thought of going back to bed but Naruto was already throwing him clothes. There was no need to burst his bubble. He was tried of running away from the problem anyway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She sighed softly. All the noise and loud music were really getting to her. When she first spotted Sasuke, her breath had hitched in her throat. But he didn't do anything. It hurt more now that he had seen her and just walked past like she was invisible, like he hadn't felt anything in that kiss. Nonetheless, she had made up her mind. Gathering her courage, she walked up to him. He met her eyes and with every step that she took she could feel her courage slowly draining away. The silence between them dragged. "I'm sorry." The words just escaped her lips startling them both. When he didn't reply she started to feel small and stupid. Why did he _always_ make her feel that way? Angry at herself for making a fool of herself again, she whirled around to storm away when he gently grasped her wrist.

"Stay."

And so she did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Their next kiss was slow and soothing, gentle and tender. It blinded the mind, eased the heart, and warmed the _soul._ Neither wanted to pull away. This was their heaven. "I don't want Sakura." He breathed before roughly crushing his lips against hers again. When they pulled away she stumbled back. The kiss left her dazed and disorientated. "I want _you._" If Ino was floating before, she was soaring now. "I need you." Even as the words spilled out she was already hurling herself into her arms and sinking into his embrace.

"I love you." She sobbed out. His grip tightened. She understood. Although he didn't say anything, she heard him clearly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Never let me go._


End file.
